


索香 倒数三二一

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 此号为代发原作者为：茄子
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 40





	索香 倒数三二一

【倒数第三秒的剑士】  
我曾见过传说中的ALL BLUE，正如你所说，美不胜收。

被一个自己讨厌的家伙占据视线是件让人很不愉快的事情。剑士狠狠闭上眼，继续举他的串烧，挥得越发卖力，似乎想用这动作赶走心头的杂念，却早已忘了自己之前挥了多少下，只得重头再数，脑子里全是那个让人讨厌的身影。  
他和阳光号船厨的矛盾就像是上一辈子没互相报完的仇带到了这辈子一样。从四目相对的第一眼开始，他看对方抬手都心烦，对方也是，看他挑眉也不顺眼，他能因为厨师一个拉长的尾音就开怼，厨师也能因为他走姿不正就嘲讽。  
明明两个极其稳重的男人，任何一个都是危险情况下的可靠人物，只要放在一起就势同水火，宁死不容，像幼稚的小鬼一样什么都要比一比，比赏金，比身高，比战斗力，比憋气，比游泳，无所不比，让人怀疑他们两个连谁尿得远都要比一比——事实上，他们确实比过。  
“你们两个，就不能消停一会儿吗？！”  
美女航海士经常这么问，她无奈地抓乱了头发，却得到神同步的回答：“是这个圈圈眉/绿藻头太气人了！”  
淹死他们算了……  
航海士常常这样幻想——也就是幻想了，剑士死活先不管他，要是淹死了厨师，船长会跟她拼命的。  
“我说你们啊，互相看对方不顺眼，别说话别去招惹对方不就好了吗？”  
狙击手耸耸肩，心里暗暗吐槽你们俩分明就是想说话不然干嘛不闭嘴？  
“是他先惹我的！”  
呵，你自己看，关系不好？骗谁啊。  
狙击手知道这种事和这两个人说不清。  
索隆就是看不惯他，从遇到这家伙到现在一直都看不惯。  
山治像往常一样端着托盘，暴躁地一脚踹飞挂在厨房门口的路飞，踢开在甲板上翻滚的乌索普，丢出一堆脏话后扭着转着用高难度的动作向娜美和罗宾献殷勤，连眼珠都变成了心形，恨不得跳出眼眶黏在两个女人身上似的。  
身为男人，那副样子简直蠢死了，难看死了。  
在索隆的记忆里，山治总是这样的：又在对女人献殷勤，蠢死了；又在骂脏话，蠢死了；又在打人，蠢死了；又跑去洗澡，蠢死了；又往身上喷奇怪的香水，蠢死了……又管他睡觉不让他喝酒，简直蠢死了！  
脾气暴躁，满口脏话，动作粗鲁，还很好色，这个男人真是糟糕透顶。  
最糟糕的是，他是个能放弃野心的家伙。居然放弃自己的野心！那活着是为了什么？放弃了野心活着还有什么意义？这一点，索隆从心里看不起山治，也是看不惯他的根源。  
因为他最讨厌那种放弃野心的怂蛋，而在他眼中，厨子恰恰是那种怂蛋。  
他对山治的一句话记忆犹新，当时眼看就要死在鹰眼刀下，一直在旁边观战的山治居然喊道：  
“放弃野心不就好了吗！”  
多蠢的一句话，这个人怎么说得出口？他居然叫他放弃野心，那倒不如杀了他。  
从那时候起，有那么一段时间，无论山治在战斗中如何无畏无惧，索隆心里始终有一点瞧不起他，他觉得这是个为了活命可以随意放弃那么重要的梦想的窝囊废。  
梦想，那不就是该用命去守护的尊严吗。随意就放弃尊严的家伙，凭什么叫他索隆看得惯？  
即使成为伙伴这么久了，他对山治的偏见依旧没有改变多少，这一点点的改变还是因为山治对伙伴的在意。是个长眼睛的都看得出来，山治对每个人的习惯爱好口忌都记得很清楚，他给船上每个人都写了专属的菜谱。  
偏偏这个糟糕透顶的厨子，无论在什么样的天气里，都能露出温柔的笑容。  
山治笑起来的时候，蓝眼睛就像阳光下的海面，波光粼粼，金色的头发能折射阳光，每一根都看起来那么耀眼，白皙的皮肤恍若透明，眼睫毛能在上面投下清晰的阴影。  
金发厨师笑起来真的很吸引人，他有索隆所见过的最温柔的笑容，乔巴经常说，山治笑起来真是让人安心。  
每次看见他对别人笑，索隆就有一种想要打爆那张脸的冲动。山治对索隆是很吝啬这样的笑容的，索隆很少能见到山治对他温柔地笑，最多不过是叼着烟冲他坏笑，满脸的阴谋诡计。  
索隆瞥一眼不远处的厨师，他正看着船长吃点心，得到大声的赞美后，露出那种能融化冰的笑容来，还很愉悦地拿起一块蛋糕塞进船长嘴里，揉了揉他的黑发，抬头和索隆的视线对上，温柔的暖笑就变成了挑衅的冷笑，抬手向索隆竖起自己修长的中指，用口型对他说“白痴绿藻头”。  
切。  
仔细想想，印象里还是有那么几回的，厨子对他笑过。  
可可西亚村的战斗结束后，他坐在一边喝酒，厨子专门过来和他说话，那时候就露出了少见的温柔微笑，还关切地问他“你的伤没关系了吗，索隆？”  
那时候厨子刚加入，他们的关系远没有现在这么糟糕，刚开始的时候那个金发混蛋还算是个能好好交流的家伙，也会关心他。  
索隆知道现在两个人关系这么恶劣多半是自己造成的，他看得出来，山治在大多数事情上都不是什么争强好胜的人，也不是像路飞那样特别惹人瞩目的人，明显是个如果别搭理他，就会很容易淡出别人视线的家伙。的确又爱使用暴力又爱骂脏话，但如果没有被挑衅就很少主动招惹别人，不是那种嘴闲就要怼你两句类型——他们俩关系这么差，多半是因为索隆总故意气他挑衅他的缘故，山治同样也不是受得下气的人，挑衅多了当然会反击，久而久之就养成了见到索隆不怼就不舒服的习惯。  
索隆按着刀柄从山治身边走过，轻描淡写一句“好色圈圈眉”就把蹲在地上的金发男人的火线点燃了，两个人轻车熟路互怼了几句，不过十几秒的功夫，拔刀的拔刀，提腿的提腿，打架比战斗还认真，把对方看做最棘手的敌人，互相较着劲，一场完全谈不上点到为止的切磋就开始了，等到两个人被拉开的时候，索隆脸上身上不免有几处淤青，山治白皙的身体上也总有刀背砍出来的痕迹，这样就算小打怡情了。  
天天打架当然没法让他改变对别人温柔微笑的习惯啊。  
索隆就这样陷入了死循环：看山治对别人笑，挑衅他，和他吵嘴，和他打架，两个打得遍体鳞伤，冷战半天，重头再来。  
搞不明白为什么那么在意他对谁笑。  
站在大熊面前的时候，索隆没有忐忑不安，没有恐惧，为自己所选择的船长付出生命也是一种荣耀。不知不觉中，他把伙伴的安全排在了梦想前面，不再像以前一样一意孤行，以自己的野心为最重要的事情。山治温柔的笑容在眼前浮现，索隆直视敌人，毫无惧意。下一秒，笑容的主人挡在他身前，嘴里说着和巴拉蒂时一样的蠢话。  
“你死了的话，你的野心要怎么办啊！”  
原来如此，他是这样的混蛋。  
背影看起来也那么讨厌，这个白痴又随便放弃自己的野心了。  
真讨厌啊。  
剑士想都没想就用刀柄把他打晕了，那双眼睛看着他，好像要把恐惧涌出来。  
怎么能叫你出风头，臭厨子就应该乖乖去照顾女人孩子和伤患，你重伤的话，谁来做饭呢，路飞不吃你做的饭会死的，给我照顾好他们。  
死掉的话，会被那家伙瞧不起的吧？  
索隆伸出双手去迎接路飞所承受的痛苦，只是指尖碰到那个泡泡，他就感受到恐怖的痛感一瞬间席卷全身。这还只是冰山一角，路飞就是在承受这样的痛吗？索隆抬起头，向前一步，完全接纳路飞的痛感。  
身体痛苦不堪，意思开始模糊，白色的光里好像有个人对他笑，那人金发碧眼，笑容温柔。索隆在心里对自己下令，以和道一文字的名义对自己下令。  
不许死掉，罗罗诺亚·索隆！

[索隆，别睡了，快点醒来啦。]  
索隆睁开眼睛，库依娜弯腰俯视着他，风吹动她的短发，她咧嘴对索隆一笑，笑容温柔又干净，看起来那么熟悉。  
[你再睡下去，就要错过晚餐了。]  
[哦。]  
他慢悠悠地从草地上爬起来，一点儿也不为晚餐着急。他会给我留饭的。他心想。  
但他是谁？  
[走啦，我们回去了，真是的，居然自己跑上山来，迷路了吧？路痴。]  
周围是百花开遍的草地，一条小路蜿蜒到山下。库依娜拉起他的手大步向前，听见路痴这个词，索隆突然就生气了。  
[我才不是路痴！只是随便走走散步而已！]  
【哦，是吗？路痴绿藻头？】  
拉着他向前走的人回头对他笑，金发碧眼，笑容温柔。他的身前是夕阳下的大海，一艘帆船停靠在岸边，戴着草帽的骷髅旗在晚风里鼓动。  
【来吧，索隆，我们回家。】

索隆费力地睁开眼睛，一滴水砸在他脸上，带着未散去的余温，第二滴砸在嘴角，顺着唇就滑进了嘴里，漫开一股咸涩。  
他从没见过厨子这样的表情。被泪水填满的蓝眸里能看出很多情绪，担心，害怕，脆弱，不甘，喜悦，还有眷恋。各种情绪聚集在他的眼睛里，随着泪珠滴在索隆脸上。  
什么情绪都有，索隆明白的，索隆不明白的，他看起来那么迷人，就好像——他眼里藏着那片海，他的ALL BLUE，应有尽有，美不胜收。  
“醒了啊……混蛋……！”  
山治带着浓重的鼻音，慌慌张张地抹掉眼泪，脸红的厉害，身上穿的那件卫衣让他看起来比平时年幼，换下西装后，就算留着胡子他也看起来像个小孩子。  
“我去告诉他们……路飞担心坏了，娜美桑她们也是，居然让lady为你担心……可恶…眼睛好痛、得去找乔巴拿点药水才行……乌索普这家伙为什么叫我守着你这混蛋啊真是的……”他一边嘟囔着这些欲盖弥彰的话，一边冲出去了，索隆想拉住他，奈何身体动不了，只能看着羞红了脸的厨子逃掉，无奈地笑一声。  
也有这么可爱的一面嘛，难以置信。  
索隆对山治的偏见在他挡在他身前的那时候烟消云散，他明白了山治为什么能说出那样的话。因为在他心里别人远比他自己重要，他害怕失去，愿意为在乎的人付出一切，不肯离开巴拉蒂是为了抚养他长大的哲普，不肯让索隆冒险是因为索隆是重要的伙伴。  
为了别人而放弃自己的梦想自己的生命，这需要多大的勇气，索隆知道的。  
原来这家伙也不例外，路飞就是个笨蛋磁铁，把那些不折不扣的笨蛋全部吸到身边，然后笨蛋们组成一个家庭，扬帆起航。  
他对他到底算什么呢？喜欢吗？  
难怪那么在意他对谁笑，因为他对谁笑也不会对他笑。  
因为他喜欢他。

【倒数第二秒的厨师】  
如果能给我30秒的空白，就足够我躲在夜里亲吻你的耳坠和嘴唇。

好丢脸，绝对要被嘲笑了。  
山治把手按在左胸，那里隐隐作痛，抓紧一片衣料仍无法缓解。  
他知道自己在干什么危险的事情，如同把自己放在龙卷风的中央，被窒息感包围，不能动弹，又像在蒙着眼睛走钢丝，颤颤巍巍，下一步就可能踏入万丈深渊。  
我，喜欢索隆。  
山治对着海上的星辰，在心里默念，一遍又一遍。  
但索隆讨厌我。  
很想、很想说出来试试看，但他没勇气冒这个险，他不能破坏两个人已经岌岌可危的关系，对于两个势如水火的男人而言，这样的事说破了只会让人尴尬，更糟一点可能还会让人厌恶，如果不说出来，只要还是一条船上的船员，他和他就是伙伴，至少还能看着他吃他做的饭，然后和他斗斗嘴打打架。  
该足够了。  
索隆的性格其实比较懒散，只要稍微留意就能发现，大多数情况下他懒得去说别人，所以那家伙总是对他那么恶劣，什么都与他对着干，大概就是看不惯他。  
至于为什么看不惯他，山治不知道，明明没有哪里惹到那个绿藻头。  
也许是因为，你一直一直都这么讨人厌，而直性子的绿藻头无所谓地把讨厌表现出来了而已。  
面对索隆的挑衅，有时会有个声音对山治这样说，他心里难过着，脸上却挑起一个冷笑去反击。  
他相信，比起嚣张自大但信心十足的海贼厨师，索隆会更讨厌畏畏缩缩的胆小鬼，所以在索隆面前，山治努力做到无畏无惧——索隆到现在也不知道他怕虫子。  
“乌索普，你喜欢上一个人的话，会不会去表白？”  
有一次，山治坐在船舷上，低头问甲板上调弹弓的乌索普这样的问题，没什么别的意思，只是很想听听别人的意见，就算对方不知情，也想稍微听出一点赞同和鼓励来安慰自己，却忽略了一件事——他和别的陷入恋爱的男人情况不一样。乌索普拉着他的弹弓瞄准远处，头都没回，笑着回答：“当然是表白啊，别以为我骗你啊，我有喜欢的人哦，嘛，当然啦，她也喜欢我，你知道的，谁叫我这么英俊帅气呢？喜欢上了就去表白啊，你不说人家怎么知道你喜欢她？女孩子在这种事情上都很腼腆的，所以要是喜欢上哪个女孩子就赶紧去主动表白啊山治，对了，可别露出色眯眯的表情哦，会把人吓跑的。”  
听乌索普这么说，山治就后悔问他了，他才想起来乌索普是有女朋友的人。对于这件事山治不是很清楚，因为那是他上船之前的事情，不过还是听路飞说过，乌索普有个喜欢的女孩，叫卡雅，很漂亮很可爱，美丽动人楚楚可怜，在东海的故乡里等着乌索普归来。这样的问题乌索普当然会回答应该去表白，他是无意的，可他的话也一再提醒山治：你喜欢的是男人。这让山治的心情一瞬间又跌入低谷。  
他说的对，喜欢上了就去表白……可我喜欢上的不是腼腆害羞的lady啊。  
山治往船尾瞥了一眼，麦团的绿发剑士在那里单手倒立，用脚举几吨重的杠铃，裸露的上身肌肉分明，古铜色皮肤上汗津津的，折射着海上的阳光。  
山治跳下栏杆往厨房去，背对着乌索普挥挥手，漫不经心地说道：“啊，谢谢，我知道了。”  
“祝你表白成功哦山治！不过娜美应该不会答应跟你交往的！”  
“嗯嗯。”他心不在焉地应着。  
他怎么可能喜欢我，一看就知道很讨厌我才对吧？如果表白的话一定会被说恶心……果然这种肮脏的感情还是藏起来比较好。  
山治小心地收敛感情，想把一种强烈的情绪藏起来，最好的办法就是用另一种强烈的情绪去覆盖，如果揭开他眼中的嘲讽和不屑，就能看见满得要溢出来的眷恋与苦涩。  
可我，不想藏一辈子。  
这种事他不知道该找谁去哭诉，也没有他哭诉的什么，莫名其妙被最讨厌的男人喜欢上的绿藻头才应该哭。  
过一天算一天，只要能看见他就好了。  
喜欢上索隆完全是个意外。  
臭老头为了他这不值钱的命断送了自己的海贼生涯与去追逐梦想的能力，所以他发誓要报恩。山治知道哲普希望他踏上旅途去完成自己的梦想，但他不肯离开巴拉蒂，他知道自己的命以前值多少钱，现在又值多少钱，这样的变化是那么沉重的代价换来的，他怎么能自私地丢下他的救命恩人、抚养他长大的父亲、传授他踢技和厨艺的老师去完成自己的梦想？  
直到路飞他们来到巴拉蒂，草帽少年对他发出伙伴的邀请，山治是有点心动的，但他拒绝了。之后就是发生在巴拉蒂的两场战斗，索隆和鹰眼，路飞和克里克。  
第一场战斗，罗罗诺亚·索隆用行动向山治解释了梦想的定义，那不是虚妄的幻想，是值得用性命去守护的尊严。他用轻描淡写的语气，用胸膛迎接鹰眼的攻击，他告诉山治，放弃野心的人，跟死了没什么两样。  
说起来真是不甘心，他在那家伙眼里就是个死人。  
明明战斗刚开始时这家伙那么自信，战斗后却没有失魂落魄，而是坦诚的承认了自己的失败，笑着张开双臂。  
【背后的伤痕是剑士的耻辱。】  
即使下一刻他浑身浴血倒进海里，之后又哭得那么丢脸，可说出来的话仍然叫人敬佩。  
【我不会再输了！你有意见吗，海贼王！】  
山治觉得，这家伙真是，蠢爆了。  
第二场战斗，哲普叫他好好看着路飞，不要命地战斗的少年用他那股傻兮兮的干劲向山治解释了信念的重量。山治再次开始动摇，跟着这样的船长，有那种不要命的家伙做伙伴的旅行，似乎也不错，不，简直棒到极点！  
从那天起，他成为未来海贼王的船厨，与未来世界第一大剑豪成为伙伴。那个张开手臂的背影烙在山治心里，毫无预兆，等山治察觉的时候，自己的感情已经到了无可挽回的地步，他拼命抑制，却只能任由它在索隆的一举一动间泛滥成灾。  
山治有时候就会觉得自己是个变态，偶尔也觉得自己卑微得可怜。在洗衣服的时候会偷偷的把脸埋进索隆臭烘烘的衣服里，因为上面沾着他的味道；打架的时候身体故意前倾，为了听一听他有力的心跳，哪怕只有零点几秒，一个人躲在瞭望台自慰的时候会用不一样的声音小声念着平时不怎么叫的名字。  
喜欢得发疯。  
当大熊提出让麦团的另一个人替路飞承受痛的时候，索隆比山治先站了起来。明明他伤的那么重却非要逞强……这个白痴到底明不明白厉害关系！就连海军都认为他是麦团的副船长啊，这种时候难道不是应该叫船上无足轻重的人去吗！  
强忍着身上的伤，山治站起身来挡在索隆前面。  
这种事当然不能让女士冒险，麦团的狙击手是最优秀的狙击手，船医是最优秀的船医，船匠是最优秀的船匠，音乐家是最优秀的音乐家，战斗员……是最优秀的战斗员。至于厨师，只是负责做饭而已，再找一个就好了。  
“吵死了，你死了的话，你的野心要怎么办啊！”  
有点后悔，但现在显然不是说什么我喜欢你的正确时机，说不定这个秘密要带进棺材里……  
接下来发生了山治最后悔的一件事，失去意识之前他心想，应该把这家伙打晕的。  
索隆打晕了他。  
你在做什么啊白痴！会死的！  
守着浑身是血的索隆整天整夜，这个混蛋一点都没有要醒来的意思，山治日渐焦躁起来。  
你不会死的吧？还耍帅来着，说什么事都没有发生……库依娜小姐托付给你的梦想呢？！赶快起来跟我们去完成它啊！你不是要变强吗？不是再也不会输了吗？现在死了又算什么？！快点给我起来啊混蛋……你拖慢了大家的行程啊知不知道……  
白痴、白痴、白痴、白痴、白痴！！！  
他在夜里静悄悄的时候，只在星星的注视下，偷偷亲吻剑士的嘴唇，亲吻他叮当响的耳坠，心里是浓浓的负罪感——在所有人都祈祷索隆能快点醒来的时候，他却利用索隆的昏迷不醒在夜色的遮掩下做这种事。  
索隆醒来之前，山治用手轻抚他的脸，用于料理的手指划过他的眼角，划过他的鼻梁，划过他脸上的伤口，拇指轻轻抹过那两瓣偷亲过无数次的干裂的嘴唇。索隆的心跳依旧有些微弱，但他的手指微微动了一下，终于睁开了眼睛，看见那双灰紫色的眼睛睁开时，山治憋了好久的泪水没能忍住，吧嗒吧嗒掉在索隆苍白的脸上。  
“醒了啊……混蛋……！”  
好丢脸啊，这种哭腔，好像他很担心一样。山治用力咬着嘴唇不让自己发出呜咽，慌慌张张用袖子抹掉泪水，抑制着想抱住这家伙的欲望，随便找了个借口溜掉了。  
才不是乌索普叫山治守着他，是山治自己主动要求的，理由是乌索普也受了伤，应该好好休息，他最近失眠，正好守着绿藻头。索隆昏迷了几天，山治就几天没好好睡觉，困得头昏脑涨，却生怕他醒过来要喝水要吃东西而自己昏睡不醒。  
现在他醒了，就没他什么事情了。  
山治站在门外，揪紧胸口的衣料，咬着牙泣不成声，他只能在夜深人静的时候露出这样的糟糕表情，等天亮了还是要咧开嘴笑。  
你他妈好龌龊，他平安醒来不好吗？为什么还要难过？因为以后没办法离他那么近吗？  
就是说啊，以后再也不会有这样的机会了。  
用手捂住偷偷吻过索隆的嘴，不让一点声音漏出来，否则要是被谁听见，他要怎么解释，在索隆苏醒的时候，他却躲在外面哭，好像受了天大的委屈似的。  
好难受，妈的、好疼，我为什么要喜欢他……  
想再有一点索隆不知道的空白，哪怕只有30秒，也足够他躲在夜色里亲吻他。  
可再也没有了。

【倒数第一秒的恋人】  
我有一个深埋心底的秘密，只有大海和星星知道，现在它飘散在海风里，带着我的心跳。

离开恐怖三桅帆船后，阳光号上多了一个伙伴，这个有趣的骷髅让船长兴奋不已，因为那是他心心念念的音乐家。  
“海贼就是要唱歌啊！布鲁克——”  
“了解！大家跳舞吧！哟嚯嚯嚯~~~”  
布鲁克是个真正的长者，八十八岁高龄，他说过让整个麦团震惊的话：“好像是有个叫罗杰的新人呢，记不太清了，哟嚯嚯嚯~”  
的确，按时间算，布鲁克出海的时候，罗杰还是个跟他们差不多大的小鬼。  
山治有时候会跟布鲁克说些心事，这个整天没个正经的老骷髅有着长辈特有的温和安详与睿智，很多不曾跟其他伙伴吐露过的东西他会说给布鲁克听。  
“山治先生和索隆先生一直是这么相处的吗？”布鲁克端着山治沏的红茶，享受夜里的海风，还不忘八卦一下他上船之前的事情。阳光号的剑士和厨师的相处方式引起了他的注意，骨头老爷爷觉得这俩孩子真有趣，互相看不顺眼，斗嘴的时候说出恶劣得可爱的话，打架的时候真刀真枪打得遍体鳞伤，不过，只要细心一点就能发现，索隆先生会在山治先生花痴时或者得意时突然嘲讽，山治先生也会在索隆先生得意时反唇相讥，只要再有一些八卦精神仔细观察，就能看见明明睡着了的索隆先生会盯着远处笑的山治先生发呆，嘴角微微上扬，山治先生会在别人不注意时偷瞄索隆先生，不自觉咬住下唇。  
“嗯，关系一直这么差，那个绿藻从我刚上船就是这样……都不知道自己哪里惹过他。”  
“没试过换个相处方式吗？”看看山治略带失落的表情，布鲁克呷了口茶，在心里暗叹双向暗恋美好，年轻人啊，真好呢。  
“没有啊，嘛，无所谓的了，只要战斗的时候别拖我后腿，我和他用不着其他多余的相处。”  
“这样啊……”布鲁克安静地喝茶，一杯茶喝完倒第二杯的时候才说道：“其实我觉得你们关系很不错哦。”  
“哪里啊……你瞎了吧？”  
“我的眼睛告诉我的，虽然……我没有眼睛！哟嚯嚯嚯嚯~~~”  
“怎么可能好，是个长眼睛的都看得出来吧，我们两个的关系，嗯……就像糖和辣椒不能放在一起吃一样。”作为厨师，山治很自然就说了一个这样的比喻，说完他就想起，糖和辣椒是可以放在一起的，少量的糖在辣椒里能起到提味的作用。让人郁闷不已，糖和辣椒都能放一起吃，他们俩连握手都做不到。  
“哎呀，试试看吧？山治先生明天可以试着对索隆先生笑一笑，说话温柔一点……”  
“才不要，想想就觉得恶心死了，早点睡吧，我去处理明天早晨要用的东西。”  
当然不是所有心事都向他吐露，喜欢索隆这件事死都不能让别人知道。山治把茶喝干，茶杯放在托盘里，嘱咐布鲁克喝完茶之后把茶具拿来厨房，就起身回厨房了。  
“我知道了哦……哟嚯嚯嚯~”  
山治散步似的慢慢走远，好一会儿才听见布鲁克的回答，他似乎话里有话。骨头靠在船舷上，想想还是决定不掺和，年轻人的事情还是交给他们自己好一点。  
今晚是索隆守夜，山治在厨房里动手做寿司，装好盘，挤上沙拉酱，从架子上挑出两瓶烈酒，和沙拉寿司一起放进托盘，很快就拿去了瞭望室。爬上梯子，从洞口探出头之前，他给自己换上一副欠揍的表情。  
“喂，绿藻头，可别睡着了。”  
“用不着你说。”  
索隆放下手里的哑铃，伸手接过托盘，拿起就吃，动作很自然，因为早就习惯了等他做好送来的夜宵。  
“谁信你啊。”山治翻个白眼，准备离开瞭望室，索隆叫住了他。  
绿藻头叫住他的情况通常只有几种：吃的不够，再来一份，给我酒。山治警觉起来，一脸嫌弃：“干嘛？不可能再有第三瓶了，就这两瓶，老子今天心情好多给你一瓶，别得寸进尺，爱喝不喝。”  
“谁在说这个了……而且你凭什么管我喝酒？”山治在托盘里放了个酒杯，索隆打开酒，浓郁的酒香就溢出来了，他倒满了一杯，放在山治面前，“上来，陪我喝几杯。”  
“稀奇，你居然愿意把酒分给别人喝，恐怖程度不亚于路飞把肉送给别人。”嘴里这么说，一副不情愿的样子，但山治还是慢吞吞爬了上去，坐在索隆对面，端起酒杯，“你刚刚没下毒吧？”  
“啰嗦，到底喝不喝？”索隆不耐烦地举起酒瓶，作势要碰杯，山治骂了句脏话，嚷着难道老子怕你不成，也没碰杯，很干脆就把酒干了，索隆看他这样，撇撇嘴，再给他倒上一杯，山治瞪了他一眼，又干了。  
最后一瓶酒见了底，山治半醉，一整瓶酒他几乎是毫无停顿灌下去的，索隆倒是一口都没喝上。  
索隆打开另一瓶酒喝了两口，眼睛余光瞥了眼撑着头坐在一边难受的山治，轻声笑道：“你太弱了，臭厨子。”  
他看上去就要吐了似的，说话都喘气：“住嘴……哪个正常人跟植物一样……把这种烈酒当水喝……该死、度数太高了……”  
“不能喝还非要喝，没有一点自知之明。”  
“是你……要我陪你喝的……！”  
“我没叫你都喝光啊。”  
山治的脑子怪怪的，他总觉得索隆的声音带着笑意，似乎心情很不错，难道是看到他难受所以心情很好吗？  
“可恶……我去睡了。”  
刚起身就被抓住手腕，那只手上有灼人的温度，烫的山治越发烦躁，抬腿一个侧踢，却被硬生生接下。  
“你想怎么样啊，打架的话留到明天，我要去睡觉！”  
“不，”索隆的眼神异常认真，山治的脚还搁在他的左臂上被格挡，他拽着山治的手腕不放开，一字一顿的说：“我想，跟你谈谈。”  
“有什么好谈的不就喝了瓶酒吗！我再拿一瓶给你就是！”山治已经压不住火气，酒精有点上头，这家伙要是再戏弄他就是准备挨打了！  
“你那天晚上为什么那样？”  
他快炸了，这家伙到底想怎么样？！一副质问的姿态到底想干什么！就算他山治下贱喜欢他，也还轮不到绿藻对他这样说话吧！“哪样？！放开我！我说、我要去睡觉！”  
“我醒来的时候，看见你在哭，为什么？”  
一句话就把山治的酒劲浇灭了，不愧是绿藻头，说起话来真是直球一个接一个。他冷静下来，把腿收回来，深吸一口气，装作不在意地说道：“不为什么，我眼睛疼而已，因为你这个自大狂非要逞强，船长叫我守着你，没睡觉，眼睛疼，就这样。”  
“我想跟你谈谈，一些……很重要的事情。”听起来，索隆也深吸一口气，好像下定了什么决心。  
“快点说，说完了我要去睡觉。”  
“我……有点问题要问你，认真回答我。”  
“少点废话我就能早点睡觉。”  
在这里待的越久越会有事情要发生，山治现在只想快点逃掉。  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“你要是不瞎就看得出来吧，”心脏传来的钝痛没什么大不了，他早就习惯了，“简直是明知故问。”  
“我觉得你……不讨厌我。”  
“看来你是真的瞎了。”山治咬住腮帮，防止自己发出什么不该发出的声音来。  
“我不讨厌你。”  
这一句话就足够山治惊喜得一晚上睡不着觉，他一直以为索隆讨厌他，现在他自己说了，他不讨厌他。  
“我…如果我说，嗯……我跟你一样的话……”  
山治猛地回过头，好巧不巧撞上索隆撇过脸抓头发的动作，他看起来一点也不轻松，说话就像弥留的病人，山治很庆幸自己回头了，没有错过这个精彩的表情。  
他说跟他一样？是什么一样？他想的那个一样吗？  
弄清楚，绝对要弄清楚。山治盯着索隆视线游离的眼睛，没发现自己的声音都有点发颤：“什么意思？”  
“……”  
他低声说了什么，瞭望室的窗户开着，微冷的海风吹在脸上，山治愣在那里，心脏跳得如同疯狂密集的鼓点，他耳边有一个声音，扑通扑通，是另一个鼓声。  
“这样啊……我去睡觉了。”  
“喂！”索隆急了，这算什么态度啊这混蛋厨子！一句轻描淡写的我去睡觉了？！不知道的以为他刚才问他困不困啊混蛋！  
“还想要怎么样？”山治站住步子，背对着他，声音带着古怪的笑意，“难道，要我亲你吗？绿藻头？”  
“你这家伙！”  
听见索隆炸毛，山治重新转过身来蹲下，憋着笑问他：“为什么今天说？”  
“布鲁克告诉我——”  
“布鲁克？”  
“他说，你和我是一样的。”  
“才跟你不一样，那个多事的骷髅！”山治佯装生气，扯住索隆的脸摆出一副滑稽的表情，“我超级讨厌你！”  
“这种事很好证明的。”  
索隆捧住山治的脸，轻轻吻上去，山治没躲。  
“跟你说个事情。”山治的舌头还和索隆的黏在一起，他说话的声音很小，含糊不清，但索隆认真听着，“很重要的事情。”  
蚊鸣似的声音，在安静的海风里。  
“我和你一样。”

END


End file.
